<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'Anniversaire du Roi Gauvain by TheBlackWook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271960">L'Anniversaire du Roi Gauvain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook'>TheBlackWook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, King Gauvain, La Guerre des Rois - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Devenu roi d'Orcanie, Gauvain fête son anniversaire et il est bien décidé à avoir le cadeau qu'il veut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galessin/Gauvain (Kaamelott), La Guerre des Rois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'Anniversaire du Roi Gauvain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette fic est librement inspiré de plusieurs headcanons d'une première mouture de La Guerre des Rois où Gauvain serait devenu roi d'Orcanie et Galessin serait son premier conseiller.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Que le vin coule à flot ce soir et que chacun en profite, servants compris ! » Déclama Gauvain haut et fort, sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux moins courts que par le passé.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme fêtait son anniversaire, le premier depuis son accession au trône d’Orcanie depuis les morts tragiques mais non moins célébrées, de ses parents, Loth et Anna. A peine avait-il récupéré la couronne qu’il s’était empressé d’aller libérer la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, le seul homme capable de l’aider dans sa nouvelle fonction royale : <i>Galessin</i>, prisonnier d’Anna depuis bien trop de temps. Il l’avait trouvé affaibli, marqué par sa captivité. Le Duc déchu avait d’abord cru à un fantôme, un tour d’Anna ou des Dieux pour le hanter et le faire devenir fou. Mais non, quand les mains du prince s’étaient posé sur ses épaules, il avait compris que c’était bien réel. Il s’était accroché à son sauveur et s’était jeté dans ses bras, pleurant à chaude larmes comme un nouveau-né.</p>
<p>Avec le temps, les blessures avaient commencé à guérir, pour n’en laisser aujourd’hui que des cicatrices, parfois vivaces, mais désormais simples témoins d’un avant. Un avant Gauvain. Après son couronnement, le jeune homme lui avait redonné son titre de Duc et l’avait nommé au poste de premier conseiller. Un peu à la manière d’Arthur et Lancelot s’était alors dit Galessin. Sauf que dans leur cas, il n’avait aucun désir de ravir le trône à son compte : servir Gauvain était tout ce qui lui importait. Galessin l’avait vu prendre ses marques, faire des premiers pas mal assuré dans la fonction royale. Mais petit à petit, à force de conseil et d’expérience, mais surtout du naturel bon et clément du jeune roi, il avait su devenir un souverain aimé, respecté et juste pour son peuple. Le Duc n’aurait pas pu être plus fier. Et son cœur n’aurait pas pu faire plus de bonds dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu’il posait le regard sur lui.</p>
<p>Gauvain avait mûri, appris, grandi, et pourtant, il restait encore cet être innocent, parfois naïf, qui voulait simplement faire le bien autour de lui. Son visage était plus net, plus dur, délaissant les rondeurs enfantines. Pourtant tout son visage ne reflétait que bonté et bienveillance. Il souriait toujours quand il y pensait, avant de secouer la tête.</p>
<p>Il était roi désormais, il avait des impératifs, une descendance à assurer. Lui ne pouvait pas rivaliser face à ses qualités et, en tant que sujet, il n’avait rien à attendre de son roi. Il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie, c’était déjà bien assez pour Galessin. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le regarder quand il ne le remarquait pas. Le regarder avec des yeux dévoués et doux, parfois même accompagné d’un sourire tendre. Comme ce soir, contre un pilier de la salle des fêtes, en solitaire comme souvent, observant de loin. <i>Aimant</i>, osait-il se dire, de loin. Il finit sa coupe avant de sortir discrètement, laissant le roi et ses convives profiter des festivités.</p>
<p>Il se retrouva en haut des remparts, un lieu qu’il avait toujours apprécié et qu’il avait fait son recoin, sa cachette, son havre de paix, depuis sa libération. Il passait de longs moments à observer l’horizon, par tout temps, pour se retrouver seul, pour réfléchir, se calmer parfois, quand certains souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Certaines nuits, il croyait entendre le fantôme de sa mère. Parfois, Gauvain l’y rejoignait, c’était même devenu un endroit où ils aimaient passer du temps, parfois pour que Galessin rassure son roi encore inexpérimenté, parfois simplement pour discuter, se confier. Ces derniers temps, ces entrevues s’étaient espacées. L’hiver était rude et nombreuses étaient les doléances des paysans affamés, orphelins de toutes récoltes par le mauvais temps.</p>
<p>Galessin soupira et laissa l’air froid lui fouetter le visage. Il était venu ici pour se changer les idées et éviter de gâcher la fête par son ombre solitaire dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne fut pas seul bien longtemps cependant. Il crut d’abord à un garde faisant son tour sur les remparts, mais le pas était plus léger que quelqu’un en armure. Les pas s’arrêtèrent à ses côtés. Tournant la tête, Galessin découvrit Gauvain, tel qu’il était plusieurs minutes plus tôt dans la salle des fêtes, sans avoir même pris la peine de se parer d’un manteau par ce froid.</p>
<p>« Vous êtes parti de la fête. <i>Ma</i> fête. »</p>
<p>Il n’y avait aucune accusation. Il n’y en avait jamais avec lui. Il énonçait simplement les faits.</p>
<p>« Vous savez comment je suis en grand comité. Et puis ça faisait mauvais genre de rester comme un reclus dans le fond.<br/>
— Vous savez bien que c’est faux. »</p>
<p>Jamais Gauvain ne le laissait se déprécier. Il accordait de la valeur à tout ce qu’il faisait ou disait, sans que Galessin ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Le silence retomba, les deux hommes scrutant l’horizon.</p>
<p>« Vous devriez y retourner. C’est votre anniversaire après tout, vos invités vont s’impatienter. Fit remarquer Galessin.<br/>
— Je suis certain qu’ils n’ont rien remarqué. Et ils se laisseront bien plus volontiers aller sans moi. Ce soir, c’est soir de fête pour tout le monde et surtout pour ceux qui ne peuvent jamais en profiter. »</p>
<p>Il sourit et se tourna vers Galessin.</p>
<p>« Et puis, je n’ai pas reçu votre cadeau. »</p>
<p>Son sourire, ses mèches de cheveux volant dans le vent froid, il n’avait jamais été aussi beau qu’en cet instant.</p>
<p>« Je croyais que nous ferions ça demain, avec le reste des cadeaux envoyés par les chefs voisins.<br/>
— Ils ne sont pas <i>vous</i>. »</p>
<p>Galessin fut heureux que le froid lui ait déjà rosi les joues. </p>
<p>« Je peux aller le chercher si vous le souhaitez.<br/>
— Non. Pas ce cadeau-là. »</p>
<p>Gauvain s’approcha un peu plus, le regard doux.</p>
<p>« V-vous allez prendre froid, vous devriez aller à l’intérieur pour vous réchauffer. Tenta Galessin qui se sentait faiblir face aux actions de Gauvain.<br/>
— Je…, commença-t-il. Je ne comprenais pas avant. Mais maintenant oui. Je vois vos regards, même de l’autre bout d’une pièce, quand vous pensez que je ne fais pas attention. » </p>
<p>Il fit un nouveau pas vers le Duc. </p>
<p>« Et je me suis rendu compte que… Que je veux vous regarder de la même façon. Et que… Si vous le permettez, j’aimerais… »</p>
<p>Il prit une main du plus âgé dans la sienne, approchant son visage du sien. </p>
<p>« J’aimerais vous embrasser. »</p>
<p>Galessin n’arrivait plus à respirer, comme si l’air avait disparu d’un coup.</p>
<p>« Vous ne pouvez pas…. On ne devrait pas… Vous êtes roi, je… Je ne suis que votre conseiller…, balbutia le Duc qui sentait déjà l’odeur du roi l’enivrer.<br/>
— Pour une fois, je me passerais de vos conseils. Ordre du roi. »</p>
<p>Galessin savait qu’il avait perdu, il ne pouvait pas refuser son roi, et surtout pas quand il lui avouait l’aimer aussi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il prit une décision égoïste.</p>
<p>« Si c’est un ordre de mon roi, alors… » Murmura-t-il, un sourire en coin se dessinant déjà sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>Gauvain déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de Galessin, tendre, puis l’attira à lui quand il prit de l’assurance. Là-haut, sur les remparts, ils n’avaient d’un coup plus froid et c’était un anniversaire dont le souverain d’Orcanie se souviendrait longtemps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>